


[podfic] A Selection of Hugs For Gerard Way

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hugs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of 'A Selection of Hugs For Gerard Way', by imperfectcircle.Author's Summary:It's disconcerting, like a balloon half deflated, and Patrick doesn't think twice before he has an armful of Gerard Way between him and the rest of the world.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] A Selection of Hugs For Gerard Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Selection of Hugs For Gerard Way (ft Patrick Stump, Mikey Way, Brendon Urie and Frank Iero)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42851) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



> Enormous thanks to arkadyevna for the two-hour personal Audacity tutorial, and for patience and good humour throughout. Thanks to imperfectcircle, both for permission to record and for writing such wonderful stories.
> 
> Music by Vitamin String Quartet: Early Sunsets Over Monroeville (OPB My Chemical Romance); Grand Theft Autumn / Where Is Your Boy (OPB Fall Out Boy); Helena (OPB My Chemical Romance); Camisado (OPB Panic! at the Disco).

  
  
  
[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/airgiodslv-a-selection-of-hugs)  



End file.
